Code Geass: Violet Dream
by Dark Corneille
Summary: My first fanfic in the fandom Code Geass :: Character utama dalam fic ini di ambil dari serial OVA Code Geass Gaiden: BOUKOKU NO AKITO, dengan Pair AkitoXLayla. WARNING: OOC, OC, AU Typo dll. Don't like? Don't Read!


**Code Geass: Violet Dream**

**Author : Dark Corneille**

**Disclaimer : Code Geass by CLAM, and Sunrise.**

**This fic by ME!**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, Typo, dll**

**Character utama dalam fic ini di ambil dari serial OVA Code Geass Gaiden: BOUKOKU NO AKITO, dengan Pair AkitoXLayla.**

**Pair (mungkin) akan berubah ditiap chapter. Misalnya di chapter pertama AkitoXLayla, di chapter dua bisa saja LelouchXC.C.**

**Fanfic requests from Layla Hyuuga Malkal**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Please RnR**

**And, Enjoy reading~**

* * *

**Akito VOP**

_Pernahkah kau menemukan violet seindah iris yang ia miliki?_

_Pernahkah kau melihat sutra blonde lembut seperti yang ia miliki?_

_Jika pernah, katakan padaku, dimana?_

_Dimana kau pernah melihat itu semua kecuali pada dirinya?_

**.**

**.**

Namaku Akito Hyuuga, usia ku sekarang menginjak 17 tahun. Aku siswa pindahan dari Amerika dan sekarang menetap disini, Area 11, dan bersekolah di Ashford Academy. Aku duduk dikelas yang sama dengan orang didepanku ini, yang sedari tadi sibuk melamun menatap arah luar jendela. Lelouch Lamperouge. Dan disebelahku ini, lelaki yang sibuk dengan buku-buku pr-nya. Kururugi Suzaku.

Bosan dengan apa yang kudengar dari guru didepan sana, aku menompang pipi dengan sebelah tanganku, mencoba mengingat mimpi ku semalam. Mimpi itu, indah sekali, tapi kenapa berakhir membingungkan?

Seingat ku, aku sedang berjalan di padang ilalang yang dengan indahnya bergoyang dihembus angin. Aku tak tahu itu dimana, yang jelas itu bukan di Amerika, maupun Area 11. Itu di, dalam mimpiku. Setelah puas memandang indahnya senja di padang ilalang itu, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, dedaunan pun berterbangan membuat aku refleks menutup mataku. Tapi, setelah kurasa angin itu kembali normal, senyap-senyap ku dengar suara lembut memanggilku. "Akito-_kun_... Akito-_kun_..." panggilnya lembut. Aku membuka mataku, lalu melihat sosok siapa yang memanggilku tadi. Seorang gadis manis berhelaikan rambut_ blonde_ yang kelihatan lembut. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, mencoba bertanya siapa dirinya. Gadis manis itu hanya memasang senyum misterius yang tak dapat terbaca olehku. Aku mencoba melihat wajahnya lebih jelas dan mencoba mendengar kata-kata yang ia lontarkan selanjutnya. Tapi naas, angin kencang kembali berhembus dan seketika itu aku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Ahhh!" teriakku tak sengaja yang refleks membuat seisi kelas bingung terhadapku-termasuk sang guru didepan sana.

**.**

**.**

lima menit setelah teriakan ku tadi, aku mengankat wajahku ketika mendengar kabar soal anak baru pindahan dari Amerika. Katanya sih, seorang wanita. Guru Matematika yang mengumumkan kabar itu terlihat sedang membukakan pintu yang sudah diketuk sebelumnya. Dan kulihat guru itu sedang berbincang pada seorang lelaki tua yang kukenal sebagai kepala sekolah. Tak lama setelah itu, guru Matematika itu kembali memasuki kelas, kini ia tak sendirian. Seorang gadis manis mengekor dibelakangnya.

'_Perempuan itu..._' batinku saat melihat rupa nya.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu..." guru Matematika itu mempersilahkan gadis yang berdiri disampingnya.

Ku lihat, gadis itu sedikit membungkuk lalu kembali berdiri tegak menghadap kami-kami yang duduk menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Selamat pagi semuanya, perkenalkan, namaku Layla Malkal, aku murid pindahan dari Amerika, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi siswa baru di Ashford Academy, aku harap kalian dapat menerimaku dengan baik, mohon bantuannya." Katanya memperkenalkan diri dan diakhiri dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang menurutku sama dengan gadis didalam mimpiku?

"Hmm~..." Gumaman murid lain membangunkanku dari lamunan bodoh barusan. Aku kembali melihat gadis yang mengaku bernama Layla Malkal tadi. Rambut_ blonde_nya berayun mengikuti gerak tubuhnya saat ia mulai menduduki sebuah bangku kosong disamping Lelouch, tepat di hadapan ku.

Tunggu!

Apa?! DIHADAPAN KU?!

Aku masih terkaget-kaget dengan tingkahnya barusan. Duduk dihadapanku, lalu mengibaskan rambut kuningnya kebelakang.

Hei! Rambut mu hampir mengenai wajah ku!

Lelouch yang juga terlihat _shock_ dengan apa yang ia lihat disampingnya, kini mulai merasa risih. Jelas saja! Siapa yang tak risih melihat gadis yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingmu lalu mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya kesembarang arah bak gadis di iklan shampo? Tapi untung lah pangeran Britania itu tak bersin-bersin karenanya(?)

"Kenapa memilih duduk disamping ku?" tanya Lelouch asal dengan tatapan 'kebingungan'nya.

"Tak boleh, ya?" Layla balik menatapnya dengan gaya dinginnya yang Lelouch rasa itu 'JLEB' banget.

"Haa? Bukan nya nggak boleh. Boleh sih, tapi tolong jangan ngibas-ngibasin rambut lagi, itu mengganggu konsentrasi ku. Paham?" tusuk Lelouch pada kata-katanya. Layla hanya diam lalu mengibas kan rambutnya kembali dan tiba-tiba berbalik menatapku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perdebatan mereka dari belakang.

"Ehh?" kataku kaget.

Iris violetnya menatap iris biru ku tajam. Tapi entah kenapa dibalik tajamnya tatapan gadis ini malah, membuatku merasa hangat?

"Apa liat-liat?!"

JLEB!

Apa-apaan kata-kata barusan? Nusuk banget... rasanya aku mau pulang kerumah terus nangis didalam kamar mandi(?)

"Haa? Aku nggak ngeliatin kamu kok. Aku cuma risih sama kibasan rambutmu itu! L-A-Y-L-A." Aku menatapnya dingin dan tak kalah sinisnya. Violet itu berputar jenuh sebelum tubuh gadis itu berbalik menghadap papan tulis yang sudah penuh dengan corat-coret dari sang guru.

**.**

**.**

Lonceng pertanda istirahat menggema memecahkan keheningan di masing-masing kelas, dan dalam hitungan detik siswa maupun siswi telah berhamburan keluar menuju tempat tongkrongan masing-masing untuk sekedar bercengkrama, maupun menghabiskan bekal makan siang yang mereka bawa. Aku melihat Lelouch dan Suzaku yang ditarik Shirley keluar kelas, dan dapat ku tebak mereka akan kemana. '_Pasti ruang Osis_' tebak ku dalam hati.

Aku masih duduk manis di bangku ku sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan dari arah luar jendela. Tapi tak lama, pandangan ku beralih pada seorang gadis yang duduk diam dihadapan ku. Layla. Gadis itu diam, tak mengibaskan rambutnya lagi, ia juga tak pergi keluar, dan ia tak melakukan kegiatan yang biasa akan dilakukan wanita angkuh sepertinya.

"Kenapa tak pergi keluar?" tanya ku yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingnya dan dengan nada yang kurasa, _err_-sok akrab.

Ia menatap ku lagi dengan tatapan tajam yang ku jadikan sebagai ciri khas nya sebelum ia menjawab. "Kau sendiri kenapa tak istirahat?"

CTARR!

_Okay_! RALAT! Itu bukan jawaban. Melainkan PERTANYAAN BALIK.

'_Anak ini... Ssshhhh!_' geram ku dalam hati. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan jenuh lalu kembali membuka mulut dengan niat menjawab pertanyaan yang harusnya dijawab duluan olehnya tadi. "M-A-L-A-S~" jawab ku dengan penekanan kata di tiap angka nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga..." Layla menatap ku dengan tatapan dan senyuman sinisnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sambil menatapnya bingung. "Apa?" tanya ku dengan wajah bodoh.

"M-A-L-A-S~" jawabnya tepat dihadapan wajahku. Untuk beberapa menit posisi kami persis seperti orang yang hendak berciuman. Aku dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah polosnya yang kelihatan sangat lembut dan hembusan wangi nafas nya yang menerpa wajahku. Membuat rona _pink_ tertera di kedua pipiku.

Hei! Adegan apa ini?!

Layla menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah ku. Dapat kulihat sekilah pipinya memerah entah karena kelakuannya barusan atau apa, yang jelas setelah itu ia malah_

"_Ouch_!" kataku meringis kesakitan saat kaki gadis itu mendarat tepat diatas kaki kanan ku.

"Ihh..." setelah puas dengan perlakuannya terhadap ku, gadis _blonde_ itu melenggang dengan santai keluar kelas, meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam menahan sakit dikaki ku yang terasa perih ini.

**.**

**.**

Dua jam setelah jam istirahat tadi sungguh membosankan. Kemana guru mata pelajaran IPA hari ini? Tak masuk lagi?! Aku tahu ia pengantin baru, tapi jangan tinggalkan kewajibannya sebagai guru, dong! Aku tak mau di anggap bodoh hanya gara-gara nilai IPA ku rendah saat ulangan nanti. Kelas mulai ribut dengan suara-suara siswa yang sedang berbincang dan tertawa dengan tak elitnya. Bukannya aku tak suka mereka bahagia seperti itu, akan tetapi, kepala ku ini pusing, tak bisa kah mereka mengerti sedikit keadaan orang yang sakit kepala? Ahh, tidak Akito. Mereka tak akan mengerti jika kau tak memberi tahunya secara langsung.

"Hei, Akito-_kun_... ku dengar kau dari Amerika juga ya?" suara lembut itu membangunkan ku dari lamunan sakit kepala barusan. Aku menatap sejenak pada si empunya suara-Layla.

"Ya. Ada apa memangnya?" tanyaku kembali padanya. Aku melihat tatapan lain dari matanya, ia mendengus kecil sebelum menjawab dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Tak ada. Bukan apa-apa..." jawabnya dengan nada halus yang baru pertama kali kudengar.

Aku memandang wajah manisnya sesaat yang terlihat sedih entah kenapa. Aku ingin mencoba bertanya, tapi takut membuat nya tak nyaman dan aku tak suka bertanya pada orang yang kelihatan sedang sedih seperti ini. Apa lagi bertanya pada gadis sepertinya, bisa saja di balik wajah sedihnya itu ia menipuku bukan?

Tapi entah dorongan dari jiwa ku yang mana aku malah melontarkan kata-kata halus padanya. "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya ku tak lepas dari nada khawatir yang lembut.

Layla menatapku aneh, raut wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi seperti, takut? Jijik? Ahh seperti itu lah. Yang jelas raut mukanya itu cukup membuat gundukan merapi didadaku meletus seketika.

"Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu? Ihh..." katanya sembari berbalik dari hadapanku dan kembali mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya angkuh.

Arrgghhh! Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambutnya itu! Sayangnya ia seorang gadis, jika ia itu lelaki, sudah kuhabisi dia!

Kau selamat Layla! SELAMAT!

**.**

**.**

Mentari serasa berada tepat diatas kepalaku saat aku melangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan saat jam pelajaran berakhir hari ini. Keringat yang bercucuran membuat kerah baju ku basah. Aku berjalan dengan mata sayu, mencoba menerawang jalan didepan sana, mencari pohon untuk berteduh dari terpaan sinar panas ini. Aku menghabiskan sebotol air mineral yang ku bawa dari rumah tadi, dan tak sengaja samar-samar aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tak asing bagiku. Gadis itu terdengar sedang berbicara pada seseorang yang entah, aku tak tahu siapa.

"Layla?" kataku saat memastikan tak salah melihat seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang pohon dengan memegang ponsel ditangannya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, berniat ingin menyapa. Tapi niat ku terhenti ketika tak sengaja mendengar lebih jelas percakapan antara Layla dengan seseorang dari ujung teleponnya. Percakapan mereka terdengar sangat serius seperti seorang agen rahasia yang berbicara dengan atasannya. Mungkin kah?

"Ya, aku berhasil menyusup kedalam sekolah menyebalkan ini..." kata Layla dengan raut wajah yang dapat tertebak oleh ku yang sedang menguping.

"hmm, ya... target sejauh ini belum ada... berapa anak yang harus ku bawa untukmu?!" lanjut Layla. Pembicaraan mereka membuatku semakin ingin tahu lebih dalam apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku masih berdiri menatapnya tepat satu meter dari belakang pohon tempat Layla bersembunyi. Dan aku semakin penasaran pada seorang Layla, si anak baru saat ia berkata_

"Jika aku berhasil membawakan anak yang kau maksud... berjanji lah, kau harus kembalikan hidupku, Charles..." Layla menutup sambungan telepon nya dan terdiam menatap lurus kedepan. Dapat kulihat setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya. Aku masih diam, terpaku pada kejadian yang kulihat dan kudengarkan barusan sebelum akhirnya Layla menyadari kehadiranku.

"Kau?" ia menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ehh? Layla aku_" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, aku merasakan benda keras menghantam punggungku hingga akhirnya_

BRUKK...

**TBC**

* * *

**AN/ ::** Hai'! salam kenal Saya Dark Author fandom Kuroshitsuji, Inu x Boku SS dan yang baru, Code Geass... ;) Youshhh

Chapter pertama selesai~, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Code Geass...  
Maaf kalau terasa garing dan kurang NYESS(?) dan GOMEN NE! Disini semuanya terkesan OOC banget maaf, maaf... habis Author nggak tau sifat asli Layla dan Akito sihh#belum pernah nonton filmnya T_T#BEGO!

Masih banyak kurangnya di fic ini, typo nya terutama~ ya, kan?! T^T apa lagi fic ini terkesan kecepetan dan pendek~

Update mepet sih~ habis udah buat janji sama yang pesan ini fanfic wkwkwk...

Mana besok lebaran lagi... ya udah sekalian nih... Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1-2 Syawal 1433 H.  
Minal 'Aidin wal-Faizin mohon maaf, lahir batin

Author minta maaf atas kesalahan yang pernah Author perbuat ya, mau itu yang disengaja maupun tidak di sengaja, termasuk kesalahan Author dimana SELALU telah Update#duakkk

Okay, cukup BACOT nya...

Thank you very much, sudah mampir di fic gaje saya XD

Mohon kritik dan saran di **REVIEW** kalian ya ;)

Ahh, ya... menurut kalian fic ini bagusnya lanjut atau berhenti disini aja?

Akhir kata...

**PLEASE~**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
